elefantenfandomcom-20200215-history
Gung
|} Gung ist ein aus Thailand stammender Asiatischer Elefantenbulle im Western Plains Zoo, Dubbo, Australien. Herkunft und Überführung nach Australien Gung wurde etwa im Jahr 2000 in Thailand geboren. Über Umstände seiner Geburt und seiner Herkunft ist nichts bekannt. Er wurde zusammen mit sieben thailändischen Elefantenkühen dazu bestimmt, als potentieller Zuchtbulle im Zuchtprogramm der beiden australischen Zoos in Sydney (Taronga Zoo) und Melbourne eingesetzt zu werden. Obwohl die Pläne mit Protesten und gerichtlichen Prozessen zu kämpfen hatten, wurden schließlich die acht Elefanten in Thailand unter Quarantäne gestellt und mit zukünftigen australischen Pflegern vertraut gemacht. Nach einer mehrmonatigen Zwischenstation auf den Kokosinseln im Indischen Ozean, wo erneut eine Quarantänestation für sie eingerichtet worden war, wurden die Tiere im November 2006 mit einem russischen Flugzeug zum Avalon Airport bei Melbourne gebracht, wo sie auf LKWs verladen und auf die beiden Zoos verteilt wurden. Während die Kühe Dokkoon, Kulab und Num-Oi in den Zoo Melbourne reisten, wurde Gung mit den vier Kühen Porntip, Thong Dee, Pak Boon und Tang Mo in den Taronga-Zoo gebracht, wo sie am 02.11.2006 eintrafen. Erster Nachwuchs im Taronga-Zoo Der junge Bulle wuchs in den ersten Jahren zusammen mit den Kühen auf, die bis zu acht Jahre älter als er oder gleichaltrig waren. Obwohl Gung auch als Zuchtbulle vorgesehen war, versuchte der Taronga-Zoo es ebenfalls, den Zuchtplänen entsprechend, wie in Melbourne auch mit der künstlichen Befruchtung bei einigen der Kühe. Indessen hatte Gung aber Gelegenheit, die jüngeren und kleineren Kühe zu decken. So wurde zunächst die kleinere Kuh Thong Dee trächtig, die Gung gedeckt hatte, bevor die Leitkuh der Gruppe, Porntip, einer Behandlung zur artifiziellen Insemination mit Sperma der Melbourner Bulle Bong Su unterzogen wurde. Das erste in Australien geborene Elefantenkalb Luk Chai ist also sein erster Nachwuchs. Später deckte er auch trotz ihrer Größe die ältere Pak Boon, deren Kalb erst für Anfang 2011 erwartet wurde, aber schon am 02.11.2010 in Sydney geboren wurde. Dieses Kalb mit Namen Tukta ist der erste weibliche Nachwuchs im Taronga-Zoo und Gungs zweites Kind. Entwicklung und Verlegung ins Bullengehege Nachdem Gung nun schon recht früh einige Kühe gedeckt hatte und wohl auch Interesse an den größeren Kühen zeigte, diese aber anscheinend dem jungen Bullen noch nichts abgewinnen konnten, ihn zurückwiesen und ihn nicht mehr auf die obere Anlage ließen, wurde für ihn eine eigene Bullenanlage eingerichtet, die neben dem historischen Elefantentempel des Zoos liegt und ihm Bade- und Suhlgelegenheiten bietet. Die Überführung Anfang April 2009 ins neue Gehege mittels einer Transportkiste verlief ohne Probleme. Gung hat nun die Möglichkeit, zu suhlen, zu schwimmen, und da er noch im direkten Kontakt gehalten wird, gibt es auch ein spezielles Training mit ihm, wo er demonstrieren kann, wie er Baumstämme trägt, Wurfringe auf eine Stange steckt oder auch Fußball spielt. Bei seinem zehnten Geburtstag 2010 wog Gung etwa 3.200 kg und war damit der zweitschwerste Elefant im Taronga-Zoo. Haltung und Bedeutung für die Zucht Gung ist ein energischer und aufgeweckter Jungbulle, der anscheinend in Bindung an die Pfleger direkt gehalten wird. Nach der Umsetzung in ein eigenes Gehege besteht nur das Problem, ihm die Elefantenkühe zur Paarung zuzuführen, da seine Anlage anscheinend in einer anderen Region des Zoos gelegen ist als die Anlage der Kühe. So müssen die Kühe durch den Taronga-Zoo geführt werden. Laut Auskunft der Taronga-Gesellschaft geschieht dies durchaus regelmäßig, so dass er seine Zuchtfertigkeiten weiter erproben kann. Gung ist nur einer von drei Elefantenbullen in Australien, und seine Bedeutung für das Zuchtprogramm ist hoch, da er als bisher einziger Bulle Australiens erfolgreich Kühe gedeckt hat, während dem Melbourner Bullen Bong Su† das Sperma für künstliche Befruchtung auch bei den Melbourner Kühen entnommen wurde. thumb|250px|right|A Day in The Life of Gung Weiterer Nachwuchs Am 02.11.2016 wurde Gungs dritter Nachwuchs geboren. Mutter des Bullkalbs ist Thong Dee, die noch vor ihrem Umzug in den Taronga Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo von Gung gedeckt wurde. Am 27.11.2016 erhielt der kleine Bulle den Namen Sabai. Er entwickelt sich bisher gut. Sein 4.Nachwuchs kam am 26.05.2017 in Sydney zur Welt. Mutter seines Sohnes Jai Dee ist Pak Boon. Er entwickelt sich ebenfalls gut. Umzug in den Western Plains Zoo Im Januar 2018 zog Gung in den Western Plains Zoo in Dubbo um. Er soll dort "Mentor" der dort bereits lebenden Jungbullen werden, darunter seine Söhne Luk Chai und Sabai. Sabai ist bereits in Dubbo geboren und hatte seinen Vater bisher nicht kennengelernt. Die Eingewöhnung verläuft problemlos. Weblinks *Gung - 'Prawn', Porträt von Gung auf der Homepage der Taronga-Gesellschaft www.taronga.org.au. *Taronga's Asian Elephant Gung comes of age, Bericht auf www.taronga.org.au zur Entwicklung von Gung und zur Einrichtung seines Bullengeheges. *Update on Gung from Zoo Communications Department, Informationen zu Gungs Aktivitäten auf www.taronga.org.au. *Gung Also Celebrating, Geburtstagbeitrag zu Gung auf www.taronga.org.au. *Gung zieht nach Dubbo um auf https://taronga.org.au. Kategorie:Asiatischer Elefant Kategorie:Bulle Kategorie:Zuchtbulle Kategorie:Thailand Kategorie:Australien Kategorie:Taronga Zoo Sydney